Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: Gracias a una "brillante" idea de Ginny y los gemelos, Hermione queda atrapada entre dos serpientes, y no cualquiera. Una que siempre la ha odiado por no ser "pura" y otra con una reputación fría. (si no te gusta no leas)
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis: **Después de la Guerra Hermione descubre que no es hija de muggles sino una sangre pura hija biológica de un trio conformado por Evan Rosier, Regulus Black y su esposa Elizabeth Prince. Por lo que verdadero nombre es Hermione Astra Morgen Rosier Black Prince única heredera de las nobles casas Rosier, Black y Prince. Y si por no fuera poco también tienen que lidiar con una nueva ley de matrimonio que ha salido.

**Advertencias**:

1: si no te gustan las siguientes parejas que pondré a continuación o si eres Fan de Lucius Malfoy (es posible que hay ataque de el), Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entonces esta historia no es para ti. Y te recomiendo que vayas a buscar algo más de tu agrado.

2: parejas y tríos: Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass/Ginevra Weasley, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Theodoro Nott/George Weasley, Narcissa Black/Severus Snape/Andrómeda Black, Neville Longbottom/Tracey Davis, Charlie Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Blaise Zabinni/Luna Lovegood.

3: si no te gusta ninguna de las parejas, o algo de la historia entonces te recomiendo buscarte algo mas de tu agrado.

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione mira con incredulidad a Ginny mientras esta contesta la hoja de preguntas que el ministerio mando hace dos días, después de dos semanas de haber publicado la salida de dos nuevas leyes, la primera era que todas las parejas casadas y fértiles deben tener al menos dos hijos mas, mientras que la segunda ley era que todas aquellas brujas y magos entre 17 a 60 años que estén solteros, divorciados o viudos deben de casarse con la persona elegida por el ministerio dentro de los 3 meses establecidos del tiempo que dan, y en los siguientes tres años al menos deben tener 2 hijos. Segundo, la segunda ley tenia dos funciones la primera era principalmente aumentar la natalidad de gran Bretaña mágica y quitar los prejuicios al casar sangre puras con hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores de sangre.

Ahora se preguntara porque Hermione miraba con incredulidad a su mejor amiga Ginny, era debido a que la pelirroja había descubierto un modo de salir de la ley sin tener algún problema. ¿Y cuál era esa solución? Era poner en su hoja que es lesbiana y que jamás seria compatible con ningún mago.

Por lo que eso sería malo ya que su magia nunca aceptaría "aparearse" con ningún hombre, y debido a que entre dos mujeres o dos hombres era imposible que sucediera eso, esas personas se encontraban exentas.

Hermione no sabía si esa solución era cierta pero Ginny estaba segura que si, y hasta Luna y Neville la apoyaban.

-vamos Hermione estoy segura de esto, ¿Por qué no lo pones tu también?.- dijo Ginny luego de contestar las preguntas de su hoja.

-no lose Ginny, no quiero meterme en problemas por esto si descubren que miento. Además de que ya tengo suficientes con descubrir mi herencia apenas hace cuatro meses para sumarle esta tontería.- dijo Hermione algo cansada.-además no recuerdo que me hayas dicho que te gustan las mujeres ¿creí que amabas a Harry?.-

-ni me recuerdes a ese.-dijo Ginny entre molesta y resentida, aun sin poder olvidar que su ex novio se había largado del país junto con el idiota de Ron una semana después de la guerra sin decir nada a nadie y solo dejando una nota. De eso ya hace 9 meses- y si tienes razón, no me gustan las mujeres pero si tengo que fingir en ser una casanova lesbiana para salvarme de esta estúpida ley que asi sea. ¿No me digas que en verdad quieres casarte con un idiota que te ponga el ministerio?.-

-no pero..-

-además no soy la única que lo hace, Fred y George también lo han hecho y ellos fueron los que me lo recomendaron.- dijo Ginny seria para después reír al ver la cara de su mejor amiga.-vamos anímate. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?.-

-no se ni porque me sorprendo de que los gemelos lo hayan hecho, debí venirlo venir.- dijo Hermione antes de suspirar.- de acuerdo lo hare, solo porque no quiero a ningún idiota cerca de Teddy ahora que es mi hijo adoptivo y ya vive conmigo.-

-te aseguro que no te arrepintieras.- dijo Ginny segura.

O al menos eso creía ya que en unas semanas las dos se llevarían una sorpresa y no serían las únicas ya que los gemelos también.

…

…

Xx

Dos semanas después.-

Toda la familia Weasley mas Neville, Luna, y una Hermione que había llegado con un bebe Teddy dormido en sus brazos y una Andrómeda algo cansada. Se encontraban sentados en el comedor esperando las cartas del ministerio que dirán con quienes tendrían que casarse, o en al caso de Ginny, los gemelos y Hermione su carta que les decían que se encontraban acentos de la ley.

Pero si Hermione era honesta ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, solo esperaba que no hubiera consecuencias horribles por seguir la estúpida idea de Ginny y los gemelos.

-aun no puedo creer que ustedes cuadro dijeran que son gay.- dijo Charlie divertido.

-solo lo hicimos.-dijo George.

-por diversión.- dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su madre.

-eso lo puedo esperar de los gemelos. ¿Pero de ustedes dos?.- dijo Molly mirando mal a las dos chicas por seguir el juego de los gemelos.

-no me pueden culpar por no querer casarme con algún idiota.- dijo Ginny a la defensiva.

-¿Y tu Hermione?.-dijo Andrómeda seria.

-yo solo lo hice porque no quiero a ningún desconocido cercas de Teddy.- dijo Hermione algo avergonzada.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar.- solo esperemos que no tengan alguna repercusión si se enteran de su mentira.-

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por un búho entrando por la ventada que traía varias cartas que dejo en la mesa antes de volver a marcharse por donde vino. Por varios minutos nadie dijo o hizo nada, hasta que Arthur deicidio agarrar todas las cartas y paso a cada uno la suya.

Todos al tener su carta las comenzaron a abrir pero de nuevo nadie quiso leerla.

Hasta que Andrómeda se arto y leyó la suya hasta que llego al nombre de su pareja "destinada".

-¿y bien quien es?.-pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-es Severus Snape.- dijo Andrómeda sorprendida y no fue la única.

-asi que.-dijo Fred.

-el murciélago de las mazmorras.- dijo George.

-si puede dar murcielaguitos.- dijo Fred haciendo reír a todos con excepción de Molly quien los regaño por eso.

-a mi me toco una tal Angelina Johnson.-dijo Charlie.

-o asi que Ange eh.- dijo George.

-¿la conocen?.- pregunto Charlie curioso.

-si, es nuestra amiga.- dijo Fred.

-¡y mas vale que la trates bien!.-dijeron los gemelos juntos.-¡si no quieres que convirtamos en nuestro conejillo para nuestros nuevos proyectos! .-

Charlie solo asintió rápidamente ya que no deseaba que le sucediera eso, de solo imaginarlo le daba escalofríos.

-bueno a mi me toco Audrey Jones, quien es una compañera de trabajo.-dijo Percy entre sorprendido y feliz.

-a mi me toco Blaise Zabinni, ¿y a ti Neville?.-dijo Luna como si nada sorprendido una vez mas a todos.

Neville se sonrojo al tener todas las miradas sobre el.- es Tracey Davis.-

-woo dos Slytherin.- dijo Charlie.

-no se para que se sorprenden si para eso es esta ley.- dijo Arthur.

-bueno tal vez eso no sea sorprendente pero si lo que hay en nuestros sobres.-dijo Fred sorprendido.

-asi es, chicas tal vez ustedes deberían leer los suyo también.-dijo George algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que dicen? .-dijo Ginny con un mal presentimiento.

-bueno, es mejor que leas el tuyo.- dijo Fred también nervioso y con algo de miedo por la reacción de su hermana al conocer su temperamento.

-y tu también Hermione.-dijo George también con miedo por la reacción de la ahora pelinegra.

-ya digan de una vez que demonios pasa.-dijo Bill exasperado, mientras rodeaba a su esposa Fleur con un brazo.

Hermione con cuidado paso a Teddy a su abuela para después coger su carta y abrirla e ignoro a todos mientras la leía.

_Se le informa que a pesar de sus preferencias a lado femenino el ministerio encontró una forma de ayudar aquellas parejas del mismo género para que contribuyeran con su país en esta nueva ley para mejorar nuestra comunidad. Por lo que se informa que usted Lady Hermione Astra Morgen Black-Rosier-Prince es elegible para esta nueva ley. _

_Por lo que sus parejas afortunadas son la Srta. Pansy Parkinson y la Srta. Daphne Greengrass._

_Atte. El Ministro y el Ministerio de Magia._

_Felicidades por su compromiso Lady Black-Rosier-Prince, se espera que se casen dentro de los 3 meses establecidos_

_Pd: en la siguiente carta viene las reglas que tienen que seguir._

Hermione quedo en Shock al terminar de leer la carta.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.-grito Ginny sorprendida para después arrugar la carta con furia mirar a los gemelos que temblaron al ver la mirada de su hermanita.-esto es su culpa, me dijeron que no me tendría que casar un idiota y ahora tendré que hacerlo con una ella.- dijo entre dientes la pelirroja..

-¿Qué quieres decir querida Ginny?.-pregunto Molly preocupada.

-quiere decir que gracias a esos dos idiotas ahora tendré que casarme con Astoria Greengrass.- dijo Ginny mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba a sus hermanos que temblaron de miedo, al ver lo furiosa que se veía que hasta una vena se veía en su cuello.

-velo de esta manera hermanita.-dijo Fred.

-si, ahora nosotros también tendremos que casarnos con un chico.-dijo George.

-si, a mi me toco DRACO MALFOY/THEODORO NOTT.-gritaron los gemelos al ver que Ginny ya estaban murmurando el hechizo pero se detuvo al escuchar los nombres dejándola mas que sorprendida y no fue la única. Los gemelos se relajaron al saber que ahora estaban a salvo.

-deben de estar bromeando.-hablo Charlie minutos después del silencio.

-no es broma, lo juramos.-dijo George.

-si no nos creen, lee nuestras cartas.-dijo Fred entregándole las cartas a Charlie quien las leyó viendo que lo que los gemelos decían era cierto. Por lo que al terminarlas de leerles confirmo lo dicho por los gemelos.

-no sabía que mi sobrino era Gay.-dijo Andrómeda sorprendida.

-y no eres la única Andy.-murmuro Hermione ya sin saber qué demonios pensar.

-¿a ti quien te toco Hermione?.-pregunto Fleur curiosa a su amiga.

-no quien si no quienes.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Fleur la miro confundida y no fue la única ya que los demás las escuchaban.

-parece que no me toco una prometida, sino dos y son Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson.- dijo Hermione.

-…-

-...-

-¡¿QUEE?!.-

…

…

…**continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Malfoy Manor

Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy junto con sus amigos se encontraban en su mansión esperando las cartas del ministerio. Algunos estaba algo contestos por esto debido a que sus anteriores contratos de matrimonios que sus padres les impusieron fueron totalmente cancelados. Mientras que otros les daban igual toda esta situación mientras que no les toque alguien desagradable no les importaba.

-qué suerte tienen ustedes cuatro al no tener que casarse.-dijo Blaise algo molesto al saber que tanto Draco, Theo, Pansy y Daphne estarían exentos de la ley, debido a que Draco y Theo si eran gay mientras que Daphne y Pansy solo fijen para ser libres. Habian tenido esa idea de Astoria la hermana menor de Daphne quien les había animado hacerlo para así que no tuvieran que casarse con idiota, pero al menos Astoria si era sincera al decir que si le gustaba las mujeres. Blaise lo sabía porque la había observado a los largos de los años, y eso era solo porque era un año menor que Daphne y era cercana a su hermana mayor y por lo tanto a ellos en cierta medida.

-deberías haber fingido también, así no tendrías que preocuparte de nada.- dijo Pansy mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas cercas de la piscina con su limonada en la mano.

-no todos pueden fingir Parkinson.-dijo Tracey

-eso es porque no quieres.-dijo Pansy despreocupada, Tracey solo rodo los ojos.-además nose trata de fingir sino de actuar, de hacerles creer que lo que dices es verdad.-

-pues más vale que tu actuación sea muy buena Pansy al igual que la tuya Daphne.-dijo Theo mientras venia hacia ellos con un par de cartas en una sus manos mientras que la otra ya traía una abierta.

-¿a qué te refieres Theo?.-pregunto Daphne.

-mejor lean sus cartas, todos, tu también Draco.-Theo sin más le paso a cada uno sus cartas.

-para que necesito leerla si ya se lo que dirá.-dijo Draco sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-solo hazlo, te recomiendo que lo hagas.-insistió Theo.

El rubio solo bufo molesto mientras salía de la piscina y le arrebataba la carta a su amigo.

-¡¿ Luna Lovegood?¡.-exclamo Blaise sorprendido y no era el único ya que Pansy que se encontraba bebiendo su Limonada la escupió el trago al escuchar ese nombre, por lo que ahora se encontraba tosiendo por casia ahogarse.

-cof…t-te toco….cof…L-Looney…cof.-dijo Pansy incrédula entre toses.

-debe ser una broma.-dijo Draco también incrédulo.

-vamos no creo que Lovegood sea tan mala, es cierto que es algo…..diferente pero no creo que sea para tanto.-dijo Tracey haciendo que sus amigos la miraran como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. La oji verde solo se encogió de hombros.-al menos no te toco Millicent, por lo menos Lovegood es bonita.-

-en eso Tracey tiene razón.-la apoyo Theo, haciendo que todo lo miraran.-¿Qué? Tengo ojos, que sea algo extraña y que prefiero la compañía masculina no significa que no vea lo guapa que es.-

-bueno viéndolo de esa manera, no esta tan mal. Pudo haber sido peor ¿cierto?.-murmuro Blaise para sí mismo.

-"_valla me toco Longbottom, no esta tan mal, pero lo malo es que es muy buen amigo de Granger, Lovegood y los Weasley….mm pero a diferencia de esto idiotas que tengo por amigos, yo nunca hice o dije nada contra de ellos a comparación con Pansy o Draco yo fui una santa…..tal vez lo nuestro pueda funcionar si lo tratamos_".-pensó Tracey para si misma.

-¿¡Que¡? ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!.-grito Draco furioso haciendo que Tracey saliera de sus pensamientos y los demás lo voltearan a ver.

-y ahora a ti que te pasa-dijo Pansy con burla.

-¡lo que me pasa es que el maldito ministerio se le hace gracioso comprometerme con una maldita comadreja!.-sus amigos temían que a Draco le diera algo por lo furioso que se veía.-Nott tu dijiste que estaríamos exentos.-

-eso se suponía pero parece que el querido ministro y sus compinches encontraron la forma de "ayudarnos" para contribuir a nuestro querido país.-dijo Theo con gran sarcasmo.-y no eres el único con un Weasley.-

-espera, espera un jodido momento.-dijo Pansy seria y con un mal presentimiento.- me estás diciendo que el maldito ministerio encontró la forma de ponernos con alguien a pesar de ser el mismo sexo.-

-hasta que lo captaste, ya me estaba haciendo vieja Parkinson.-dijo Tracey con sarcasmo.

Pansy ignoro a Tracey y solo agarro su maldita carta mientras rezaba a Merlín, Morgana y a quien sea que se le viniera en la mente para que saliera librara de esta.

_Se le informa que a pesar de sus preferencias a lado femenino el ministerio encontró una forma de ayudar aquellas parejas del mismo género para que contribuyeran con su país en esta nueva ley para mejorar nuestra comunidad. Por lo que se informa que usted Srta. Pansy Cleo Parkinson es elegible para esta nueva ley._

_Por lo que su pareja afortunada es la Srta. Hermione Jean Granger._

_Atte. El Ministro y el Ministerio de Magia._

_Felicidades por su compromiso Srta. Parkinson, se espera que se casen dentro de los 3 meses establecidos_

_Pd: en la siguiente carta viene las reglas que tienen que seguir._

Pansy quedo en Shock total al terminar de leer la carta, simplemente no podía creer su jodida suerte, de todas le tenia que tocar precisamente Granger, la sangre sucia que atormento desde el primer año en Hogwarts.

Mientras Pansy estaba en shock y Draco continuaba despotricando hacia el ministerio, el ministrito mismo y hacia a todo lo que se le viniera en la mente. Una rubia serpiente de mirada fría se encontraba en silencio solo mirando su carta en su mano leyendo una y otra vez el nombre que le toco, no sabía que pensar de esto, por una parte sospechaba que no podían librarse tan fácil de todo esto pero por otra parte jamás imagino que le tocaría precisamente ella.

_-"Hermione Jean Granger…. por la mirada de Pansy diría que tampoco le fue bien,_ _parece que el Karma vino a modernos el culo a todos".-_pensó la rubia sombríamente para después sonreír fríamente-_"quien diría que el Karma si existe"_.

..

..

Xxº

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera, luego de los nombres de las prometidas de Hermione no se hizo esperar el alboroto, Andrómeda el ver venir esto puso un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su nieto para que no se despertara por el ruido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?.-

-debe se runa broma, ¿Por qué demonios le toco dos serpientes?.-

-¡es un hecho, Kingsley se volvió loco!.-

-hay que ir al ministerio arreglar esto.-

-¡SILENCIO!.-grito Bill por primera vez haciendo callar a todos.-dejen hablar a papa de seguro el debe de saber algo.-

-de cierta forma tienes razón hijo, si se algo sobre esto.-dijo Arthur ahora todo le ponían mucha atención en especial Hermione.- por lo que se, Hermione no es la única con dos prometidas o prometidos aunque solo lo es en casos especiales y al parecer Hermione resulto ser uno.-

-¿a qué te refieres con casos especiales papa?.-pregunto Ginny.

-veras en caso de mujeres, se le da a una de ellas dos prometidas mientras que las otras dos tienen una. Sería una especie de triada pero dos de ellas casadas con una sola. La cual sería conocida como la Patriarca debido a que de las tres seria la que tendría el papel masculino a pesar de ser mujer –explico Arthur algo incómodo.

-p-pero porque yo.-

-porque de las tres tu tienes mas poder tanto en fortunas y política pero sobre todo en tu magia Hermione, sin duda eres muy poderosa, tu magia elemental y demás dones que tienes pude dar fe en ello.-dijo Arthur orgulloso de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.-pero no solo eso toman en cuenta sino también el hecho de que son fértiles.- antes esto Hermione se puso rígida lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Andrómeda.-si ven que una de ellas no es fértil para llevar a un bebe, eso no quiere decir que no pueda procrear uno con su pareja, además también está el hecho de que si esa familia tiene varios miembros que pueden llevar el apellido. En el caso de los Parkinson por lo que se no solo tienen a Pansy sino también a Selene su hija menor de 14 años, y los Greengrass tienen a Daphne y Astoria.-

-eso quiere decir que tanto George, como Ginny y yo tendremos que aceptar los apellidos de nuestros prometidos.-dijo Fred serio lo cual era algo raro de ver.-digo sería algo lógico, Malfoy solo tienen a Draco y los Nott a Theodoro. Si Daphne se casa con Hermione y toma su apellido solo quedaría su hermana menor Astoria por lo que Ginny tendría que tomar su apellido.-

-es lo mas seguro.-dijo Arthur serio.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si y tragaron saliva, parece que el tiro les salió por la culata en especial a los gemelos.

…

…

..

…**continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Grimmauld Place 12

Luego se su reunión en la Madriguera, Hermione, Andrómeda y Teddy volvieron a Grimmauld Place 12 donde viven juntas. Luego de que Hermione se enterara de su herencia y saber que no solo era jefe de Casa de los Black sino también de los Rosier y Prince, y que este lugar le pertenecía por derecho propio. Contrato a varios romper de maldiciones para que limpiaran todo el lugar de maldiciones que los locos de sus parientes pusieron, además de que ella también quito todos los libros peligrosos de la biblioteca y los coloco en su bóveda personal en Gringotts en lugar de donarlos o tirarlos, ya que creía que podrían servir de algo, mientras que los objetos oscuros los destruyo ya que no quería darlos al ministerio o llevarlos al callejón Knockturn ya que uno nunca sabia donde caerían después los objetos. Pero sobre todo estuvo muy feliz de quitar todas las cabezas de los elfos del lugar y las cuales quemo todas, y solo el retrato de Walburga Black su "queridísima" abuela fue llevada al sótano por suplicas de kreacher no lo tiro o destruyo.

Luego de limpiar todo el lugar, contrato a varios contratista hijos de muggles y mando a remolar totalmente todo el lugar con excepción de la habitación de su tío Sirius y su padre Regulus, pero por lo demás era totalmente diferente por lo que ahora ya era un lugar mucho más hogareño y cómodo de lo que era antes por lo que era casi irreconocible.

-parece que este hombrecito ya se despertó.-dijo Hermione mirando como el pequeño Teddy en sus brazos abría sus ojitos, cuando iba a besar su frente lo alejo debido al olor.-y también creo que necesita un cambio.-

-qué te parece si vas a cambiarlo mientras preparo un poco de Te.-dijo Andrómeda divertida al ver la mueca de la chica por el olor.

-claro, por que no.- murmuro Hermione mientras se alejaba con Teddy hacia la segunda planta donde se encontraba la habitación de Teddy.

Mientras Hermione cambiaba a Teddy, Andrómeda fue hacia la cocina la cual estaba modernizada y totalmente equipada, lo único que quedo de la antigua cocina fue el horno de piedra que Hermione decidió dejar. Prendió la estufa y puso un poco de agua a calentar y en otra pequeña hoya también puso un poco de leche, mientras se calentaba el agua y la leche, saco varias galletas de Avena con arándano, de coco, de nuez, de Mantequilla, de chispa de chocolate y doble chocolate las cuales puso en un gran plato. Las cuales hizo Hermione hace dos días las cuales le quedaron deliciosas, y que Andrómeda secretamente amaba, quien diría que la Grynffindor tenía buen sazón tanto para la comida como para los postres. Tal vez sea porque es nieta de un gran repostero y panadero, y una gran chef y sumiller, y no se refería de sus abuelos mágicos ya que esos y apenas sabían prepara Te, no, se refería a sus abuelos muggles que en varias ocasiones Hermione hablaba de ellos con mucho cariño.

Al estar lista el agua preparo los Te, y la leche tibia la coloco en una de las mamilas de su nieto y le puso un poco de chocolate en polvo para bebes y la bateo. Al tener todo listo llevo la bandeja a la sala de estar justo a tiempo al ver como entraba Hermione con Teddy en brazos.

Sin más las dos se sentaron en el sillón con Teddy en el regazo de Hermione quien le dio una galleta de Mantequilla para que se entretuviera.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?.-pregunto Andrómeda después de varios minutos en silencio. Hermione la volteo a ver algo confundida.-me refiera al hecho de que tendrás que casarte con dos chicas.-

-oh, bueno siendo sincera, no estoy segura de que sentir Andy. Por una parte no me molesta estar con una chica, es verdad que salí con Vicktor Krum y fui su novia quien ahora es un buen amigo mío, y aunque nadie sabe esto más que Vicktor pero durante las vacaciones de verano antes de entrar a sexto año salí con una chica muggle durante todo el verano y me mantuve en contacto con ella por medio año antes de terminar como amigas.-Hermione se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.-pero si te refieres más al hecho de que ahora tendré que estar unida a dos Slytherin siendo una de ellas Pansy Parkinson, pues entonces no sabría que responderte exactamente Andy, solo espero llevarnos bien por el bien de Teddy. -

-sé que esto va ser difícil para ti Hermione, pero al menos intenta construir con ella una relación cordial y respetuosa con las dos, y ya de allí quien sabe pueda haber algo mas.-

Hermione se burló ante esto.-lo dudo Andy.-

-aunque lo dudes ahora, pero la vida tienda andar muchas vueltas. Y cuando uno menos lo espera suceden cosas que uno jamás imaginaria. Lo único que te puedo decir es que lo intentes no solo por Teddy sino por ti también, mereces ser feliz Hermione. Sé que amas a mi nieto como si en verdad fuera tu hijo y siempre te estaré agradecida por eso, pero también debes buscar tu felicidad….prométeme que lo intentaras-dijo Andrómeda mirándola con seriedad.

Hermione la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar.- hare lo mejor que pueda, pero no prometo más que eso.-

-con eso me conformo por ahora.-

-y tu ¿Cómo te sientes? Al saber que tendrás que casarte con el profesor Snape.-

-tampoco estoy segura, aun amo a Ted pero sé que el desearía que siguiera adelante además siempre supe que Severus era un buen hombre detrás de su máscara muy Slytherin. Tal vez podríamos darnos una oportunidad de hacerlo funcionar si los dos lo intentamos.-Andrómeda al ver que Hermione iba hablar la interrumpo.- y si se lo que me vas a decir que aun ama a Lily Evans a pesar de todos estos años pero el ya debe aceptar por muy duro que sea que ella está muerta y debe seguir adelante de un modo u otro, aun mas si los dos vamos a formar una familia.-

-pues te deseo de la mejor de las suertes Andy.-

..

..

Xxxº

Tres días después.-

Luna, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban almorzando en Ice Cream Coffee, en una de las cafeterías que pertenecía a los abuelos paternos de Hermione pero que ahora le pertenece a ella junto con toda las demás grandes cadenas de negocios como; Restaurantes d estrellas, bares, Antros, Cafeterías, Pizzerías, Panaderías, Viñedos y demás negocios que se encontraban esparcidos no solo por todo Europa sino también parte de Asia y gran parte de América y que le heredaron todo a su única nieta. Al principio se lo iban a dejar a su único hijo Henry Granger pero al ver que este no le interesaba nada sobre negocios o lo gastronómico y que prefería dedicarse completamente a la medicina decidieron dárselo a su nieta y enseñarle todo los que ellos sabían.

Nadie sabía ni siquiera Harry y Ron, que tanto los padres como los abuelos tanto maternos como paternos de Hermione no solo eran millonarios y que tienen un montón de negocios por todo el mundo. Todos creían que solo era hija de simple muggles que trabajan como dentistas pero lo cierto es que esa solo era su portada y que sus padres son médicos especialistas muy reconocidos internacionalmente en el área de la medicina y que tienen varios hospitales, farmacéuticas y farmacias por todo Europa.

Hermione solo se los dijo a los Wesley, Luna, Neville y Andrómeda dos meses antes de que descubriera que sus padres no eran sus padres, y eso solo porque sus padres adoptivos habian muerto en un accidente automovilístico unas semanas después de que revirtiera el Obliviate y tuvieron que leer sus testamento y donde la acompaño el señor Weasley, y Andrómeda a su pedido.

-ya han pasado unos días desde que nos llegaron las cartas.-comento Luna de la nada. Las otras dos solo la miraron confundidas.

-¿Y?.-pregunto Ginny sin prestarle mucha atención al estar concentrada en su delicioso postre.

-no piensan hacer algún movimiento. Yo ya le mande una carta a Zabinni y quedamos en vernos este fin de semana para comer e irnos conociendo. ¿no creen que deberían hacer lo mismo?.-

-¿y porque nosotras debemos hacerlo primero?.-pregunto Ginny un poco a la defensiva.

-bueno porque ustedes son Grynffindor y han hecho cosas más peligrosas y audaces antes y durante la batalla final sobre todo tu Hermione. No me digan que mandar una carta les da miedo.-

-no es miedo, es más bien precaución Luna. No sabemos como van a reaccionar ante el hecho de que ahora están comprometidas con una "sangre sucia" en mi caso y una traidora de sangre Weasley en el caso de Ginny.-dijo Hermione.

-si pero no en realidad no eres hija de muggles.-

-cierto, pero eso nadie lo sabe más que ustedes, Gringotts y el ministro. Por lo que para los demás sigo siendo una hija de muggles y lo cual no me molesta al contrario estoy orgullosa de serlo.- dijo Hermione orgullosa de sus padres adoptivos.

-aun creo que deberían de contactarlas, entre más tiempo tarden en hacerlo menos tiempo tendrán para conocerse mejor.-recomendó Luna.

-supongo que tienes razón. –dijo Ginny antes de suspirar con resignación.-tal vez deba de contactarla cuanto antes.-

-yo esperare dos días más, si no recibo alguna carta de alguna de ellas entonteces tomare el asunto de mis manos.-dijo Hermione también resignada.

-es bueno escucharlo.-dijo Luna feliz.-ahora hay que terminar nuestros almuerzos para regresar a trabajar.-

-cierto, ya casi se acaba mi descanso y tengo que volver a clases.- dijo Ginny con cansancio.

De repente Hermione se rio haciendo que tanto Ginny como Luna la voltearan a ver extrañadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-pregunto Luna curiosa.

-es solo que como las cosas cambian. Digo antes cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Ginny siempre quiso ser una jugadora de Quidditch profesional y ahora está en la academia de Aurores mientras estudia dos maestrías en la rama de artes Oscuras. Tu Luna siempre quisiste ser Magizoologa pero ahora estas estudiando medicina en los dos mundos. Y yo siempre quise trabajar en el departamento de Criaturas mágicas para ayudarlas pero ahora al igual que Ginny estoy en la Academia de Aurores luego de estudiar Rompe maldiciones y hacer una maestría en DCAO, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. –Explico Hermione algo divertida.-quien diría que nuestras metas son diferentes ahora.-

-tienes razón.-dijo Ginny también divertida.

…

…

Xxxº

Mientras tanto Fred y George no sabían que hacer, al principio creyeron que sería una buena broma fingir ser gay y además librarse por un tiempo de la ley. Pero ahora que se dieron cuenta que no solo se tienen que casar con un hombre y además tener su apellido pero sobre todo ser los posibles embarazados de la relación tenían pavor de solo imaginarlo.

Los dos habian intentado arreglar las cosas al hablar con Kingsley para que los pusieran con una chica y estar a salvo de sus destinos pero su plan no funciono ya que cuando llegaron al ministerio se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos ya que muchos hombres como algunas pocas mujeres que también tuvieron su misma idea decidieron arreglarla.

Y digamos que al ver las consecuencias de esas personas por evadir la ley no les fue muy bien, ya que a muchos le dieron una multa casi millonaria además de ser sentenciados a 5 años en Azkaban y que además les obligaron a cumplir la ley de todas formas y ser ellos quien llevaran al bebe. Por lo que los gemelos al ver eso decidieron mantenerse callados y solo fingir que iban a visitar a Percy en el ministerio cuando uno de los funcionarios de la sala les pregunto que hacían allí, por lo que sin más se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon.

-¿ahora que hacemos Fred?.-pregunto George serio.

-no estoy seguro George, creo que lo mejor sería al menos intentarlo.-dijo Fred.

-lo dices enserio.-

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Si decimos la verdad nos multaran y llevaran a Azkaban además de que todavía nos obligaran a cumplir la ley al menos la parte del bebe.-

-podemos pedir una cita con Kingsley y hablar con el.-

-no creo que funcione, el no es el único a cargo de la ley. Y aunque es un amigo de la familia sigue siendo el ministro y debe ser neutral. –

-entonces lo único que nos queda es resígnanos a esto.-

-no totalmente, puede que tengamos que casar con Nott y Malfoy, y tener un bebe al menos pero recuerda que son dos así que hay que usar todo nuestro poder, influencias y demás cosas que tengamos para hacer que ellos también tengan la obligación de tener un bebe y no solo nosotros.-

-cierto, si nos vamos a joder que ellos también se jodan.-

-por lo tanto hay que hablar primero con Hermione ya que ella tiene gran influencia en el ministerio no solo por ser heroína de guerra y miembro del trio dorado. Sino que tiene la medalla de Merlín de primera clase y ahora es Lady Black-Rosier-Prince por lo que podría ayudarnos en convencer a Kingsley.-dijo Fred.-y en caso de necesitar más apoyo, también podemos hablar con Neville, Papa, y Andrómeda para que nos ayuden.-

-no es mala idea solo espero que funcione.-

-igual yo.-

…

..

…

…**continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Han pasado ya 5 días desde que les llegaron las cartas del ministerio, Pansy se había dado cuenta que tanto ella como Daphne se tenían que casar con Granger. No sabía que tramaban los del ministerio para hacer semejante estupidez pero estaba segura de una cosa y era que ni ella ni Daphne o alguno de sus amigos tenía alguna opción sobre esto. Lo sabía porque había hablado con su contacto en el ministerio preguntándole si se podía hacer algo pero este le dijo que no ya que si se enteraban de su acto no solo la multarían sino que la llevarían a Azkaban y de todos modos la obligarían a cumplir con la ley sobre todo en la parte de los bebes.

Puede que no le gustara la idea de casarse con una chica, mucho menos una sangre sucia y que es alguien más bajo que su clase especialmente Granger, pero Pansy no era tan estúpida como para hacer un escándalo y la mandaran a Azkaban lo cual seria un buen pretexto para el ministerio para hundirla, lo cual es algo que han estado buscado desde hace meses y no era la única ya que sus amigos estaban en la mira también en especial Draco y Theo. Así que si ella tenía que compartir "esposa" y tener que fingir o mejor dicho actuar como una maldita lesbiana entonces lo haría con gusto para salvar su trasero de ese mugriento lugar, y estaba segura que Daphne también lo haría. Después de todo las dos habian sido criadas para ser una buena "esposa sangre pura" y mantener las apariencias aunque odiaran a sus futuros esposos ya que los matrimonios eran solo políticos y de poder, por lo que no había nada de sentimentalismos y sobre todo "amor", y dudaba mucho que en este lo hubiera, primero Merlín sale de su tumba bailando o que a ella le gusten los muggles antes de que ella se enamore de la sangre sucia de Granger.

-"_si claro, yo enamorándome de esa sangre sucia. Primero beso a Filch antes de que pase eso".-_pensó Pansy con burla y asco.

La oji verde sale de sus pensamientos cuando una hermosa Águila Arpía toco su ventada, extrañaba por semejante animal ya que ninguno de sus amigos era dueño de esta ave se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con cuidado, en cuanto lo hizo el ave entro lo suficiente y le tendió su pata donde se encontraba una carta. Con cuidado se la quitó y la abrió para leerla llevándose la sorpresa de quien se la mando.

_Hola Parkinson, seguro te estará preguntando del porque esta carta, así que iré al grano. Como seguro sabrás tu, yo y Daphne Greengrass estamos comprometidas para la desgracia de todas, y como recordaras solo tenemos 3 meses para conocernos lo mejor que podamos antes de casarnos. Así que el motivo de esta carta es que me gustaría que las tres comenzáramos a salir para conocernos mejor, sé que tú y Greengrass se conocen mucho mejor entre ustedes pero yo no, y tampoco ustedes a mí. Así que creí que no sería tan mala idea irnos conociendo mejor, si estás de acuerdo podemos vernos en Crazy Hat este sábado a las 6:00 pm._

_Atte: Hermione Granger._

-por supuesto que no Granger.- dijo Pansy con desdén, sin siquiera pensarlo un poco tomo una hoja de su mesa y con su pluma escribió un siempre "NO", antes de doblarla y dársela a la gran ave que se encontraba esperando la repuesta que al tenerla se marchó de inmediato.

..

…

Xxxºº

Ha pasado algunos días desde que le mando las cartas de invitación a Parkinson y Greengrass para verse en la cafetería de Crazy Hat en el callejón Diagon, la cual era uno de los nuevos lugares que abrieron y que secretamente era suyo ya que después de la guerra muchos puestos quedaron destrozados y los antiguos dueños al no tener dinero para reparar o mejorar el lugar decidieron mejor venderlos por lo que Hermione aprovecho y los compro al doble de precio para ayudarlos y así aprovechar para meter sus negocios al mundo mágico, por lo que comenzó una nueva cadena de Bares, Restaurantes desd estrellas, Cafeterías y restaurantes de comida rápida (en donde contrato Elfos desempleados o maltratados por sus antiguos amos y que decidieron por fin librarse de ellos, pero los que no tener un hogar Hermione no solo les ofreció uno sino que también les dio trabajo y paga) en el mundo mágico de no solo gran Bretaña y sino de diferentes partes de Europa Mágica. Aunque nadie sabía que ella era la dueña ya que los duendes sus gerentes de cuentas se hacían cargo de ello al menos la mayor parte.

Hermione no sabia si ir o no, ya que Parkinson de inmediato la rechazo mientras que Greengrass no le dio ni señales de humo por lo que no sabía si iría o no, pero Andrómeda la convenció de ir, ya que había una posibilidad de que fuera ya que por lo que Ginny le conto es que Astoria si asistió a su cita, y puede que su hermana mayor también lo haga pero si Greengrass no iba por lo menos había intentado.

Por lo que hay se encontraba Hermione cambiándose mientras refunfuñaba molesta por ser ella quien lo intentaba de las tres. Decidió vestirse de manera casual y cómoda, por lo que si Greengrass la iba a rechazar al menos iría a su gusto por lo que se vistió con unos Jeans rasgados negros, converse blancos, una blusa gris y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla azul con las mangas hasta sus codos dejando ver su tatuaje tipo acuarela en su brazo izquierdo el cual era una hermosa nutria azul nadando bajo el agua. No era el único tatuaje que tenia, ya que en su espalda, en su pie izquierdo y su abdomen de lado derecho también tiene, y todos son mágicos.

Se los había hecho en secreto unos días después de la guerra, cuando sus padres se los vieron lo aceptaron ya que dijeron que ya era grande para saber lo que hacía y que si deseaban tener tatuajes lo aceptaban a pesar de que les gustara.

Al terminar de vestirse decidió dejar su cabello suelto el cual ya le llegaba hasta su cintura seguía igual de rizado pero mucho más domable y ahora tenia un rizado indomable que se veía más sexy en lugar de solo parecer un nido de pájaros, si que los años le favorecieron. Por último se delineo un poco los ojos y se puso labial natural, de accesorios solo tenia una pulsera de tela negra en su muñeca derecha y un simple collar de hilo negro con un dije de un atrapa sueños y el cual fue el último regalo de su madre.

Al estar lista salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde vio a Andrómeda con Teddy que al escucharla entrar la volteo a ver y la felicito por su atuendo.

-aun no se si ir Andy, Parkinson ya me rechazo sin pensarlo y no tengo tanta fe de que Greengrass asista.-

-bueno si no asiste, al menos lo has intentado. Pero eso no quiere decir que te deberías de rendir en intentarlo de nuevo, como dicen los muggles la tercera es la vencida al menos cuando tienen suerte.-dijo Andrómeda algo divertida para después encogerse de hombros.- Sino tendrán que seguir inténtalo, ya lo último que se pierde es la esperanza-

Hermione rodo los ojos.- no creo que mi orgullo y dignidad puedan soportar tantos rechazos, tengo un límite para esto y si ellas lo sobrepasan entonces…...creo que las cosas no serán bonitas.- dijo lo último para sí misma.-como sea ya me tengo que ir, si en caso de que no asista, entonces vendré por el hombrecito para llevarlo al parque.-se despidió del pequeño antes de entrar a la chimenea.

-diviértete.-

-lo dudo.- dijo la oji miel antes de desaparecer por la red flu.

…

…

..

…**continuara **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores, Feliz navidad pasada, lamento no haberlo felicitados en mi anterior capitulo pero como andaba a las carreras (y nerviosa ya que iba a presentar a mi novia a mis padres y hermanos) solo alcance a publicarlo. Y por si no lanzo a subir el siguiente capito de una vez le deseo feliz año nuevo a todos, espero se la pasen genial. **

**Ahora se que el cap es corto, pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente y espero acabarlo pronto para escribir otros dos y poder publicarlos en año nuevo (eso espero). Además de que también ando reescribiendo toda mi historia del "legado de Satán" y espero publicarla de nuevo cuanto antes, la cual tendrá muchos pero muchos cambios y solo muy poco se quedara y estoy pensando ser un Hermione/Harem en la historia y saldrá muchos personajes de diferentes series, universos, ect en ella (espero no cargarla y no te gusta los cambios que hare entonces no la leas). Asi que pienso que sus parejas sean: Elsa (Frozen), Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Fleur Delacour, Alice Cullen (crepúsculo), Fem! OC (para lo que no sepan son personajes creados)…..a pesar de que la publicare de nuevo (aunque no se cuándo exactamente) no borrare la anterior escrita sino que la publicare aparte.**

**Sin mas me despido, espero les guste (y perdón por las faltas ortográficas como siempre =D ), hasta la próxima queridos lectores.**

**Capitulo 5**

Al llegar al café Hermione se sienta en uno de los privados no si antes de decirle a la mesera que si ve una chica rubia de ojos azules claros con mirada fría la llevara a su mesa. Mientras esperaba decidió pedir una taza de té negro y una rebanada de pay de Limón. Pasaron casi 30 minutos tomando su te al igual que comiendo su pay lo más despacio que podía que podía para matar tiempo pero ya se estaba aburriendo y lo peor es que por estar nerviosa pensando en la salida que se le había olvidado traer un maldito libro para entretenerse.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos mas y Hermione desde hacer rato se había terminado su comida, hasta había pedido una segunda taza de Te y ya estaba mas que harta de esperar y decidió que seria mejor macharse, estaba claro que la Slytherin no iba a venir, lo cual no la sorprendió en lo mas mínimo ya lo tenia previsto. Cuando iba a llamar a la mesera para pedir la cuenta, entonces paso lo inevitable.

Por la puerta de los privado entro una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que iba vestida con un simple pero elegante vestido color azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos, tacones negros y una pequeña bolsa de mano e Iba maquillada ligeramente. Hermione sin poder aviarlo queda por un momento hipnotizada mirándola intensamente hasta que ve que esos intensos ojos fríos la vieron haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero decidió ignorarlo y se levantó cuando la rubia se acercó a su mesa.

-Granger.-saludo fríamente a la rubia.

-Greengrass ¿te gustaría sentarte?.-ofreció amablemente la oji miel.

..

…

Xxx°°

Mientras tanto Fred y George se encontraban atendiendo su tienda con un aire Feliz ya que pudieron lograr su cometido, ¿y cual era ese? Fácil, habían convencido a Kinsley sobre el hecho de que no fueran los únicos en llevar un bebe en sus respectivos matrimonios, por lo cual también Malfoy y Nott serán "madres". Aunque a decir verdad no fue difícil convencer al ministerio de su pedido, ya que por lo que le dijeron en un matrimonio del mismo sexo en especial entre hombres, para evitar algún problema era obligatorio que cada uno tuviera un bebe por lo que sería igual entre los dos.

Por lo que ahora los dos podían respirar algo tranquilos al no tener que sufrir dos veces el mismo trauma que de seguro tendrán en un futuro.

Ahora lo que faltaba era intentar crear alguna especie de relación entre sus respectivas parejas para que cuando se casaran no fuera tan del asco. Y al ser ellos los Grynffindor tenían que ponerse manos a la obra ya que dudaban que los dos Slytherin intentaran contactarse con ellos, en especial Malfoy.

Y si ninguno aceptaba reunirse con alguno de ellos, entonces lo harían por las malas.

..

..

Xxx°°

-¿y bien?.-pregunto la rubia varios minutos después de que le trajeran su pedido.

-b-bueno y-yo.- Hermione de aclaro la garganta.- yo creo que seria bueno que nos conociéramos un poco ya que bueno…. tendremos que casarnos. También había invitado a Parkinson, pero ella…..se negó a venir-

-me sorprendería si viniera.-dijo la rubia con algo de ironía.-y ciertamente estamos comprometidas, pero no veo el caso de "conocernos".-

-no entiendo, no seria eso bueno.-la oji miel la miro algo confundida.

-no es necesario hacerlo, esto solo es una farsa Granger. Solo tendremos que fingir cuando estemos en publico mientras en privado solo seremos tres personas que comparte una casa ya que ni siquiera necesitamos estar en un mismo dormitorio al menos que sea para procrear.-explico la rubia con un aire indiferente y frio como si eso fuera algo normal. Mientras que la Grynffindor la miro con incredulidad por lo que dijo la rubia.- por lo que no veo el caso a esta farsa de cita.-

-¡no es una farsa! Lo que dije fue enserio Greengrass, quiero que nos conozcamos para…-la oji miel no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida.

-para que Granger, ciertamente no me interesa entablar ninguna relación y dudo que Pansy también lo desee. No lo tomes a mal pero no eres mi tipo, y además esto solo es política y ya. –

Hermione no sabia porque pero sintió un dolor en su pecho por todas esas frías palabras de la rubia, no sabía que era peor si el hecho de que Parkinson la rechazara sin pensarlo ni un momento en su oferta o que la rubia hubiera venido y le dijera todo esto, ya que prácticamente la rubia no solo la rechazo sino que también prácticamente le dijo que no pensaba darle ninguna oportunidad. Fue tan estúpida al creer que tal vez, solo tal vez todo esto podría funcionar y ser feliz, pero la realidad es que al parecer ella no era suficiente buena para nadie, al menos no solo su persona ya que al parecer cuando se entera de su dinero y poder todos cambian de opinión.

-entiendo, ya no las volveré a molestar de nuevo hasta que sea la fecha de unión.-dijo Hermione con inferencia pero por dentro sentía como si algo se hubiera roto. Sin mas se levanto de la mesa.-yo me tengo que ir, no te preocupes por la cuenta, ya esta a mi nombre puedes pedir lo que quieras…adiós Greengrass-

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo la oji miel se marcho de ahí sin mirar atrás pero con un dolor inexplicable en su pecho que decidió ignorar. Al no mirar atrás no vio como la rubia también se tocó el pecho al sentir una especie de dolor en el como si le hubiera arrancado algo.

-"_que es este dolor".-_pensó la rubia. No sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que podría arrepentirse por lo que acaba de hacer.

..

..

…

….continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, si tengo tiempo subiré el 7 sino lo hare hasta mañana, y antes de que se me olvide FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ojala se la pacen bien. **

**Sin mas me despido, ya que me voy a ir a comer un plato del rico pozole rojo que hizo mi abuelita, y algo de la sabrosa barbacoa de res que también hizo mi papa…..no vemos =).**

**Capitulo 6**

-¿que hiciste que?.- Astoria miro incrédula a su hermana mayor ya que no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-no entiendo porque estas tan sorprendida por esto, sabes que tengo razón.-dijo Daphne.

-si, puede que tengas algo de razón pero eso no te da motivo para haberle dicho eso Daphne. Esta vez te pasaste.- dijo Astoria enojada.

-no lo creo, solo le dije la verdad. - dijo la rubia con indiferencia total.

-¿y que verdad es esa hermana?.-

-lo sabes Astoria, sabes que esto es una completa farsa. –dijo Daphne sin cambiar su expresión.

-eso es porque tú y la idiota de Pansy lo quieren. Porque a lo que yo veo es que lo que en verdad no quieres es hacer crecer los sentimientos que ya tienes por Granger desde tercer año.-

-no se que demonios hablas.-

-por favor, puedo ser menor que tu y que no tenga las mejores calificaciones pero no soy estúpida. Se que has estado enamorada de ella desde tercero, lo se porque he visto como siempre las miras a pesar de tener esa maldita mirada de póker en tus ojos. Se que siempre estabas al pendiente de ella, se que como te ponías celosa cuando andaba con Krum, se como a cada rato oías la radio en secreto cuando huyo con Potter y Weasley para saber si estaba bien, pero sobre todo se como fuiste tú que le tomaste su suéter Rojo con una H en dorado y te acurrucas con el todas las noches en especial cuando tienes pesadillas para tranquilizarte.- dijo Astoria seria, por primera vez la rubia miraba a su hermana menor incrédula y sin saber que decir.-puedes seguir negándolo y escondiéndote detrás de tu mascara de reina de hielo para no salir lastimada, pero lo que hiciste fue cruel y egoísta. Pero sobretodo fuiste estúpida, perdiste tu oportunidad, en verdad una gran oportunidad de tener una relación sincera con Granger por tu maldita estupidez, ya que Ginny me dijo que ella en verdad quería intentarlo…..y ahora no dudo que Granger no quiera verte ni en pintura ahora…..bien hecho Hermana, bien hecho.-

Sin mas a menor de los Greengrass tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le mando una mirada de decepción a su hermana antes de salir de la habitación dejando a la rubia con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

…

..

Xxx°°

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba en su habitación abrazada de un Teddy dormido mientras derramaba lágrimas en silencio. Antes de regresar a su Casa había tomado unos minutos en controlarse y había puesto una cara de que todo estaba bien antes de entrar, sabia que Andy había notado su animo pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo fue salvada por la llegada de una carta de Snape que había aceptado reunirse con ella por lo que Hermione no tardo en convencerla de ir a su cita. De eso hace unas horas, solo esperaba que le fuera mucho mejor que a ella, no entendía porque sentía tanto dolor en su pecho.

Es verdad que si le dolió los dos rechazos sobre todo el de Greengrass que fue más directo y frio, pero ella ya se lo había imagino y preparado para esto, por lo que no entendía porque se sentía como si hubieran apuñalado su pecho con un cuchillo. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando Ron quien fue uno de sus mejores amigos se comportaba como un verdadero imbécil y la lastimaba, aunque tampoco se había sentido asi cuando se enteró que sus dos supuestos mejores amigos se habían largado sin decirle nada, mas que dejando una mísera nota para todos.

-al menos sé que tu si me quieres.- susurro Hermione mientras acaricia los cabellos del pequeño.-"_si Greengrass y Parkinson no quieren intentarlo entonces que asi sea, respetare su decisión y solo tendremos un matrimonio sin amor, pero respeto con nuestros hijos los criare como quiera ya que se puede ir al demonio las costumbres de sangre pura de como criar a los niños. Ya no seré yo quien lo intente de nuevo ya que si llegaran a cambiar de opinión serán ellas quienes lo intenten, ya estoy cansada de salir lastimada por nada"_.-

Pensó la oji miel antes de que darse dormida.

..

..

Xx°°

Pasaron los días y semanas, y como Hermione prometió ya no volvió mandar ninguna carta o nota a alguna de las chicas que no fuera solo sobre ponerse de acuerdo con lo respecto de la boda. Y que para la desgracia de la oji miel tenia que hacerse bien ya que como Andrómeda y los demás le dijeron tenia que salir perfecto su dia "especial" debido a que no solo era jefe de tres grandes Casas sino que sus futuras esposas también venia de nobles casas.

Las tres habían decidido casarse una semana antes de la fecha límite que seria el 21 de Mayo, lo único bueno de esto es que Andrómeda prometió encargarse de todo eso junto con Katie Parkinson y Madison Greengrass, luego de que se enterara lo que paso en su "cita" con Daphne. Por lo que ella solo se tenia que ocuparse era de encontrar un buen traje ya que al tener el papel masculino de las tres tenia que usarlo, pero no es como si le molestara usar uno. Y por supuesto también se encargaría de la comida y el Pastel, aunque no es como si le molestara ya que estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para bodas en el mundo Muggle.

En ese tiempo además de estar con los preparativos de la boda, había sucedido es que Ginny y Hermione desde hace dos semanas se habían graduado de la Academia de Aurores con honores y ahora eran oficialmente Aurores, y ya trabajan en el departamento de Aurores siendo compañeras. Aunque también Ginny se graduó de sus estudios obteniendo dos maestrías en artes oscuras lo cual ayudaría mucho en su trabajo.

Y además este fin de semana seria el cumpleaños numero uno de Teddy, por lo que Andrómeda y Hermione tenían planeado hacer una pequeña comida en Grimmauld Place 12, donde estarían invitados tanto los Weasley como sus parejas ya que cada uno de ellos había logrado al menos entablar una relación cordial entre sus respectivas parejas, en especial Fred y George. Ya que Ginny iba un poco mas adelante debido a que sorprendentemente ella y Astoria se llevaban bien, y se gustaban entre si lo cual era bueno.

-¿oyes Mione, que piensas hacerle a mi ahijado de comer?.-pregunto Ginny. Es cierto que Harry y Hermione fueron nombrados los padrinos de Teddy por Remus y Nympadora antes de que murieran pero como debido a que estaban en guerra no se pudo hacer la ceremonia por lo que lo dejaron para después. Pero por desgracia ellos murieron y los demás estuvieron muy ocupados luego de la guerra que se los olvido hacerlo. Y cuando lo iban hacer Harry y Ron se marcharon, sin que Harry hiciera el juramento mágico con el niño, y luego vino la amenaza del ministerio de quitarles a Teddy y mandarlo a un orfanato al no tener padres y debido a que Andy ya no tenia mucha influencia a causa de ser expulsada de su familia no podían hacer nada, y Hermione ya no podía ser su madrina. Por lo que Hermione no tuvo de otra que adoptar legalmente a Teddy y ayudo mucho al haber descubierto su herencia por lo que no hubo ningún problema. Por lo que ahora Ginny era la madrina de Teddy junto con Neville siendo su padrino.

-no lose, tal vez un pequeño bufe de diferentes aperitivos. Aunque claro su pastel será de tres chocolates.- dijo Hermione.

Las dos se encontraban haciendo papeleo en sus oficinas que se encontraban a un lado de la otra.

-si que a ese niño le gusta mucho el chocolate, sin duda es igual a Remus en ese aspecto.- dijo Ginny divertida.

-si, y estoy segura que solo aumentara con el tiempo.-dijo Hermione también divertida.

Las dos continuaron su trabajo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Ginny lo volvió a interrumpir.

-oyes, ¿Qué harías si de casualidad entre los regalos de Teddy apareciera una mini escoba de juguete?.-pregunto Ginny con inocencia.

-bueno lo que haría seria agarrar esa escoba y rompérsela en la espalda a la persona que se la regalo.-contesto Hermione tranquilamente para después voltear a ver a la pelirroja seria.-y eso también va para los gemelos.-

-hump.-la pelirroja cruzo de brazos.

..

..

..**continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Los días pasaron y la fiesta de Teddy por fin llego, Andrómeda con ayuda de Kreacher y Winky quien se había unido a Hermione la ultima vez que fue a Hogwarts. Había decorado tanto la sala como el patio trasero de la pequeña mansión y la cual estaba ampliado mágicamente. Mientras que Hermione se encargaba de hacer la comida y el pastel. Al terminar la oji miel llevo a dar un baño a Teddy y cambiarlo mientras que Andrómeda se arreglaba, para luego ella cuidar a su nieto, mientras la chica se bañaba y vestía.

Al pasar las horas fueron llegando poco a poco los Weasley, los primeros en aparecer fueron Arthur y Molly quien traía un poco de ensañada que había hecho. Poco después llego Bill y Fleur, Luego fue Percy y Audrey seguida de Charlie con Angelina. Y poco después fue Ginny con Astoria, quien al verla Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda, la morena al notarlo decidió disculparse por lo de su hermana pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la chimenea se volvió a encender y de ella salió los gemelos con Draco y Theo quienes se venían algo incomodos en especial el rubio al verse rodeado mayormente de Weasley. A pesar de que también ya habían llegado Luna con Blaise, y Neville con Tracey.

Los gemelos de inmediato saludaron a Hermione antes de preguntar por su sobrino e ir con el, dejando asi a dos Slytherin y una Grynffindor a su suerte.

-Malfoy, Nott bienvenidos y gracias por venir.- saludo Hermione con amabilidad a pesar de también sentirse algo incomoda.

-no hay problema Granger.-dijo Draco con indiferencia y seguridad pero por dentro sintiéndose todo lo contrario.

-gracias por invitarnos.-dijo Theo antes de tenderle una caja de regalo envuelta de papel azul con una cinta plateada. –por cierto toma, le traje un regalo al niño espero no te importe.-

Al ver esto el rubio también saca su regalo el cual esta envuelto en papel Verde con una cinta azul y se lo da a Hermione.

-oh, no se tenían que molestar. Pero gracias Nott y Malfoy estoy seguro que a Teddy le gustara sus regalos.- agradeció Hermione mientras aceptaba los regalos.

-Theo.-dijo el oji azul de repente haciendo que la oji miel lo viera confundida.-llámame Theo, después de todo nos vamos a estar viendo continuamente, asi que podemos tratar de ser amigos.-

-odio decir esto, pero el tiene Razón Granger. Mejor enterrar el hacha de guerra y comenzar de nuevo.-dijo Draco resignado antes de tenderle la mano.

-esta bien pero ustedes también llámenme Hermione.- dijo la oji miel aceptando el apretón de manos al rubio.-y para que conste nunca te he odiado solo no te soportaba por ser un imbécil pomposo.-

Ante esto el rubio bufo mientras que el castaño se rio.

Y poco después llego Severus con Narcissa.

…

…

Xxx°°

Los días y semanas fueron pasaron, y las bodas de personas cernas comenzaron a suceder, primero fue la de Severus con las hermanas Black y la cual se llevó a cabo en una de las Mansiones Prince a las afueras de Londres luego de que Hermione diera permiso, y a pesar de que no podía cederle la Mansión Principal de los Prince (que en realidad era mas un castillo ), Hermione le dio como regalo de bodas le regalo a su antiguo profesor una de las 7 mansiones que poseía en el Reino Unido ubicada a la afueras de la ciudad de Liverpool. Mientras que a Narcissa y Andrómeda le dio una propiedad de los Black en Inglaterra a cada una.

Luego siguieron las bodas de Percy y Audrey (que se llevo a cabo en la madriguera), Charlie y Angelina (se hizo en la mansión Johnson), Neville y Tracey (que se llevo a cabo en la Mansión Longbottom), Ginny y Astoria (que se hizo en la mansión Greengrass), Blaise y Luna (que se hizo en la mansión Zabinni), y sorprendentemente de los Gemelos con Theo y Draco las cuales se hizo al mismo tiempo y se llevo a cabo en la mansión Malfoy al estar los cuatro de acuerdo y la cual se encontraba totalmente renovada gracias a Narcissa que decidió cambiar muchas cosas.

Debido a que el ministerio no les daba mucho tiempo, cada boda sucedió de un par de días o una semana de distancia. La única que faltada era la de Hermione con Daphne y Pansy, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Parkinson al pedido de los Señores Parkinson, aunque Hermione sospechaba que ellos creían firmemente a que no tenía ni en donde caerse muerta.

Si solo supieran.

…

…

Una semana antes..

-enserio cuantos malditos trajes mas necesito medirme.-dijo Hermione ya fastidiada, mientras se quitaba el décimo traje que se ponía y el cual era de un horrible color blanco con feas rayas azules. No sabía ni porque demonios se había medido ese horrible traje….maldita Ginny que la convenció.

-oyes no se para que te quejas si yo también tengo que estar midiéndome trajes.- dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione bufo.-fuiste tu la que querías ser mi "padrino" de bodas.-

-es mi derecho a hacerlo, al ser tu mejor amiga.-se defendió la pelirroja.

-entonces no te quejes.-

-oyes cambiando de tema, ya sabes bien lo que vas hacer de comer y del pastel.- pregunto Ginny curiosa.

-si, hare un gran bufe con una gran variación de comida. Y el pastel tengo pensarlo hacerlo de cuatro pisos algo grande y cada uno será de diferente sabor, ya que Daphne y Pansy tiene diferente sabores y claro yo también me voy a dar mi gusto asi que cada piso será de diferente sabor y el cuarto será el favorito de Teddy.-

-¿y estas segura que podrás hacerlo, digo será mucha comida para muchas personas?. Prácticamente vendría toda gran Bretaña mágica si pudieran, lo cual no seria sorpréndete al ser quien eres.-

Hermione bufo.-por suerte solo podrán entrar los que fueron invitados, y respondiendo tu pregunta, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo he hecho varias veces en el mundo Muggle con ayuda de mis trabajadores. Pero ahora será un poco mas fácil debido a que los elfos que trabajan conmigo me ayudaran tanto a cocinar como hacer de meseros, asi que no será mucho problema.-

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo mas, fueron interrumpidas por la ayudante de la tienda que venia con varios trajes mas, haciendo gemir a Hermione, mientras que Ginny se reía.

-prepárate aquí viene la tercera ronda, dicen que esta es la vencida.- dijo Ginny divertida.

…

..

…**.continuará**..


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola queridos lectores, como han estado, espero que bien y que nadie haya salido enfermo con esta mierda de epidemia (jodidos chinos) y no haiga tanto alboroto en sus países o ciudades como en mi ciudad-pueblo que en los primeros días que se dio a conocer mucho mas, parecería que el jodido apocalipsis zombi hubiera surgido ya que todas las tiendas y farmacias estaban prácticamente vacías cuando íbamos a comprar algo. **

**Pero al menos ya se normalizo un poco.**

**Pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, solo les quiero advertir que no tengo una jodida idea de que se hace en una boda exactamente por lo que investigue en internet asi que pido una disculpa si algo esta mal (aunque no lo dudo) ya que odio las fiestas en especial las bodas, y cuando voy solo lo hago por obligación y ya. Y sobre los vestidos también soy una mierda en describirlos ya que ****nunca**** los uso, ni tampoco uso faldas asi que no tengo ni idea sobre esas cosas. La única vez que use vestido por voluntad propia fue en la boda de plata de mis padre y solo lo hice porque se lo prometí a mi mama y nada mas (y ese dia fue el más incomodo de mi vida). Asi que me disculpo si esta de mierda mi descripción pero están libres de imaginárselos como quieran. **

**Así que sin mas les dejo leer. **

…**..**

…

**Capitulo 8**

El dia tan "esperado" por fin llego, la boda se llevaría a cabo en la tarde-noche en el gran jardín de la mansión Parkinson. Hermione había terminado de cocinar y hacer el pastel la noche anterior, y todo al estar en un hechizo de conservación modificado que creo la comida sabría a recién hecha. Le había ordenado a los Elfos que empezaran a llevar la comida y el pastel cuatro horas antes de la boda, mientras que las bebidas ya se habían encontrado en la mansión tres días antes, las cuales eran una variación de bebidas muggles y mágicas, aunque principalmente tenían champan.

Sin embargo Hermione no sabia como estaría decorado todo ya que ella solo se había encargado de la comida, el pastel, su traje y por supuesto también los anillos. De los demás no sabia, ya que Andrómeda con las madres de las Slytherin y las mismas Slytherin se encargaron de lo demás. Pero si era honesta tampoco le importaba mucho, ya que en lugar de sentirse feliz por un día que se suponía especial, se sentía con un extraño sentimiento de vacío del que no podía entender pero tampoco le interesaba mucho hacerlo, lo único que quería era terminar con esta farsa de un circo como lo había llamado Daphne. Para volver a su vida normal, o bueno tan normal que seria con dos futuras esposas.

Solo había participado en esto, porque tenía que hacerlo no porque le emocionara.

Hermione iba a dormir otras dos horas mas al sentirse cansada y aprovechando que Teddy se quedo a dormir en la casa de Andrómeda. Pero abre de nuevo los ojos al escuchar pasos subiendo las escalaras toma su varita y cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe, y debido a sus reflejos de guerra y que solo aumentaron con los entrenamientos en la academia de Auror. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanza Expulso a la persona que abrió la puerta de golpe y que por fortuna debido también a sus reflejos se lanzo al suelo justo a tiempo esquivándolo, mientras el hechizo golpeaba la pared de atrás haciendo un agujero.

-¿¡pero que demonios?!.- exclamo la persona tirada en el suelo.-¡estas loca Granger!. ¡casi me matas!.-

-¿Malfoy?.-pregunta Hermione entre confundida e incrédula, para después enojarse. Al no creer que el hurón albino estuviera ahí.- ¡¿Qué demonios Malfoy?! ¡Porque demonios entras como Merlín en su casa!.-

-te dije hurón que no lo hicieras, pero no me hiciste caso.-dijo Ginny despreocupada mientras entraba a la habitación como si fuera la misma dueña de la casa. Y empezaba abrir las cortinas para que entrara luz.-y tu ya levántate, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Y aun tienes que desayunar-

-¡Ginny pero que demonios! ¡apenas son las 8 de la mañana!.- dijo Hermione enojada al ver la hora.- aun falta mas de 10 horas.-

-por eso mismo, asi que levántate y arreglarte o te quedaras sin desayunar. Tiene 10 minutos.- dijo la pelirroja seria antes de salir de la habitación, llevándose al rubio con ella. Y dejando a una oji miel mas que molesta.

-ahí va mis otras dos horas de sueño planeadas.- gruño Hermione al dejarse caer en la almohada.

…

..

..

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Greengrass, la novia rubia a pesar de tener su mascara fría e indiferente, por dentro se encontraba nerviosa ya que ese dia por fin seria su boda. Y a pesar de que consideraba esto falso no pudo evitar sentir las llamadas mariposas en el estomaga al mismo tiempo que sentir nerviosismo, ya que después de casi dos meses vería de nuevo a Hermione luego de esa cita que ella misma se encargo de joderla a propósito para como dijo su hermana, no salir lastimada.

Y después de tanto pensar y analizar, esperaba que no fuera tan tarde para que la Grynffindor la perdonara y comenzaran de cero. Aunque sabia que no seria fácil debido a que poseía un gran orgullo, un gran orgullo del cual la ha metido en serio problemas y la hace hacer estupideces que luego se arrepiente.

..

..

Por su parte Pansy también se encontraba solo un poco nerviosa pero no tanto como para disfrutar su desayuno con tranquilidad mientras los elfos y los decorados se encargan de tener todo listo y perfecto.

O al menos lo estaba disfrutando hasta que sus padres comenzaron hablar como si ella y su hermana no estuvieran ahi.

-aun no me agrada la idea de que tengas que casarte con esa….chica.-dijo Marius Parkinson con algo de desprecio en su voz.- pero ciertamente podría ser beneficioso su estatus de heroína de guerra y que haya obtenido una medalla de Merlin de primera clase. Con eso podría lograr que nuestra influencia en el ministerio volviera nuevamente al igual que nuestro estatus en la sociedad.-

-en eso tiene razón Marius, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de su sangre.-dijo Katie con una mueca de asco.

-si eso es una desgracia que tendremos que soportar al menos en público, por fortuna los hijos de Pansy no tendrán el apellido Parkinson ni serán nuestros herederos de eso ya me encargue personalmente. Esos serán los hijos de Selene quien si se casara con un verdadero sangre pura con estatus cuando llegue el momento.- dijo Marius. –al menos Selene a demostrado ser una mejor Sangre pura que Pansy.-

Ninguno de los dos noto la mueca de burla de Selene quien se imaginaba como se pondría sus padres si se enterara que en realidad estaba saliendo en secreto por un año con una hija de muggles de Hufflepuff un año mayor que ella y cuando saliera de la escuela estaba pensado fugarse con ella si era necesario. Tampoco nadie noto la mirada herida de Pansy al mismo tiempo que estaba apretando su servilleta en su mano mientras trataba de controlarse.

"_al menos cuando me case estaré libre de ellos por fin, y mi hermana estará a salvo mientras este en Hogwarts ya cuando se gradué pensare en algo".-_pensó Pansy oscuramente.

…

..

Xxx°°

La hora por fin había llegado, Hermione ya se encontraba bañada y vestida en un traje de mujer a la medida de color azul oscuro con corbata del mismo color y chaleco color gris oscuro al igual que el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco, en sus pies llevaba una zapatillas negras de vestir ya que casi no les gustaba usar tacones, pero tampoco es como si los necesitara. Su cabello se encontraba peinado pero suelto, en su muñeca derecha llevaba el reloj que su abuelo materno le dio, así como llevaba unos sencillos aretes e iba ligeramente maquillada en realidad solo lo básico ya que tampoco le gustaba maquillarse.

-woo te ves muy guapa.- dijo Ginny quien también iba vestida con un traje negro aunque el suyo era color negro con una camisa azul grisease, y tacones negros, y su pelo también se encontraba suelto. En sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño Teddy también vestido con un pequeño traje del mismo color que Hermione que lo hacia ver bien guapo.

-gracias, ustedes también se ven bien en especial este pequeño hombrecito.- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras cogía a Teddy en brazos quien rio cuando lo alzo en el aire.

-por supuesto que nos vemos bien, tenia que hacerlo luego de pasar casi 6 horas buscándolos.- dijo Ginny con arrogancia, mientras Hermione hacia un muesca al recordar esas horribles horas.

-ni me lo recuerdes, si solo Andy me hubiera dicho los colores principales de la boda hubiera sido mas rápido y fácil.-

-y yo me siguió preguntado como es que no lo sabias, si es tu boda.- Ginny aun la miraba algo incrédula por eso.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros.- como te dije, solo me encargue de la comida y el pastel. Le pedí a Andy que tomara mi lugar en todos los demás ya que sabe lo que gusta, y bueno se me olvido preguntarle los colores principales, al principio me había dicho que verde y gris, pero luego cambiaron de color asi que no estaba segura hasta que decidimos llamarle.-

Ginny bufo.- aun así me debes doble ración gratis de mi postre favorito de Ice Cream Coffee como compensación.-

-como si pagaras la mayoría de las veces.-

-aun asi me lo merezco.-

Hermione solo rodo los ojos.-como digas.-

Las dos chicas fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de Andrómeda quien estaba vestida con un hermoso y elegante vestido negro.

-ya es hora cariño, ya todos están sentados, solo faltan ustedes tres aunque Teddy aun tiene mas tiempo.- dijo Andrómeda

Hermione trago saliva.- bien.-

-no te preocupes Hermione, veras que todo saldrá bien.-dijo Andrómeda mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro.

-eso espero Andy.-

…

…

Hermione ya estaba esperando frente al altar con Ginny a un lado de ella, Andrómeda ya estaba sentada mero enfrente a lado derecho y directo al pasillo, junto a ella se encontraba Severus, Narcissa y los Señores Weasley a quienes consideraba su familia, en las siguientes sillas de atrás se encontraba los demás Weasley con sus parejas y sus amigos mas cercanos, mientras Teddy se encontraba con Draco cuidándolo y esperando su señal para entrar con los anillos los cuales también había sido su tarea de conseguir siendo una de las primeras cosas que hizo.

Hermione hacia todo lo posible por ignorar a todos en especial a la sociedad de sangre pura en la que la mayoría no conocía y solo tuvo que invitarlos por obligación que por gusto alguno, si fuera por ella solo seria a los que consideraba familia y amigos muy, muy cercanos. Sabia que muchos por no decir todos le daban mirabas disimuladas de desprecio ya sea por su "estado" de sangre, por ser amiga de Harry Potter aunque personalmente dudaba que aún lo sigan siendo, o por su participación en la caída de Voldemort, honestamente no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba.

Estaba segura que en cuanto Kingsley dijera su nombre, su verdadero nombre, muchos sangres puras que la despreciaban "misteriosamente" comenzarían a cambiar su trato con ella (incluyendo sus queridísimos suegros Parkinson) y su amada paz y tranquilidad de anonimato se iría al olvido. Hermione había intentado mucho que Kingsley no dijera su verdadero nombre, pero se había negado diciendo que para su matrimonio fuera valido su verdadero nombre mágico como muggle también debía aparecer en los papeles.

"_genial, simplemente genial, adiós a mi hermosa paz y tranquilidad que me dio mi nombre muggle, lo cual no era mucho después de la guerra y luego de mi "cambio" de apariencia, ahora lo será menos con mi herencia al aire".-_pensó Hermione con amargura.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando la música comenzó a sonar dando la señal de que las novias ya venían. Primero vio como entraban las damas de honor de Pansy quien era su hermana Selene y Tracey Davis ahora Longbottom, siendo seguidas por las damas de honor de Daphne quienes son Astoria y sorprendentemente Gabrielle la hermana menor de Fleur de ahora 13 años. Todas iban con vestidos diferentes pero de color azul oscuro y ramos de flores en sus manos, y todas se acomodaron frente a ella.

Poco después entraron las dos niñas de flores quienes son primeas de Daphne y Pansy, no mucho después entro Teddy caminado despacio con un pequeño cojín en sus manos donde traía cuatro anillo, Hermione sonrió entre feliz y muy divertida, estaba feliz al ver a Teddy en ese papel a pesar de las circunstancias pero también estaba divertida debido a ver al gran Draco Malfoy caminando a lado de Teddy para evitar que se caiga debido a hace unos meses a penas comenzó a caminar por lo que muchas veces se tropezaba y caía, y se encontraba algo avergonzado con la mirada de todas puesta en el, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo, hubiera estado pavoneándose como un pavo real como siempre lo hacia, pero debido a que perdió una apuesta con George tuvo que vestir un traje rosa salmón y ser quien estuviera con Teddy y agarrarlo por si se caía.

Cuando Teddy llego con ella, Hermione se arrodillo y tomo el cojín con los anillo para dárselos a Ginny, no si antes abrazarlo y darle un beso en su mejilla. Para después dejar que Draco se lo llevara pero antes de que se fuera Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle con burla a lo que el rubio solo gruño molesto.

Después de no tardo en entrar la primera novia quien era Daphne con su padre acompañándola, su vestido era algo sencillo con encaje y mangas tres cuartos, tiene una larga cola. A pesar de su sencillez, el vestido le hacía resaltaba bien sus curvas pero si llegar a lo vulgar, su cabello se encontraba semi recogido e iba ligeramente maquillada. Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse mirando, sin duda la rubia es muy hermosa. Cuando llegaron frente a ella, Hermione acepto la meno de la novia que el señor Greengrass le dio antes de besar a su hija e irse asentar con su esposa. Poco después de fue el turno de Pansy quien también con su padre, el vestido de Pansy era mas elegante con pedrería y algo de encaje, aunque su vestido no tenia mangas y poseía un poco mas de volumen pero solo ligeramente e igualmente traía una cola larga, su cabello se encontraba recogió solo con unos mechones sueltos, sin duda Pansy también se veía hermosa. Pero Hermione podía notar que a diferencia de Joseph Greengrass, el señor Parkinson se veía mas frio y distante, y notaba que a pesar de la mascara de Pansy se veía incomoda con su padre cerca.

Al llegar frente a ella y al igual que con la novia anterior acepto la mano ofrecida pero nuevamente a diferencia del señor Greengrass, Marius solo les dios una mirada antes de irse a sentar con su esposa.

Y de nuevo Hermione pudo notar como Pansy se relajaba un poco con la lejanía de su padre. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando Kingsley comenzó la ceremonia por lo que tuvo que prestar a tención.

..

Después de casi una hora de ceremonia por fin había llegado el momento de decir el "Si".

-estamos todos aquí reunidos para unir a estas tres mujeres en matrimonio. Los anillos por favor.- pidió Kingsley. Ante esto Ginny se acercó con los anillos.- Ahora, Lord Hermione Astra Morgen Black-Rosier-Prince acepta a Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass, y Pansy Cleo Parkinson como tus legítimas esposas para amarlas y respetarlas, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, y hasta que solo la muerte las separes. –

Como era de esperarse en cuanto se dijo su verdadero nombre todos los que no sabían quedaron en total shock en especial sus pronto esposas que la miraron con los ojos abiertos e incredulidad, hasta que comenzaron los mormullos de los demás invitados al igual que varios flashes pero ella los ignoro.

-Si, Acepto.- en cuanto lo dijo sintió como algo dentro de ella se unía a las dos chicas frente a ella, pero ignorando la sensación, Hermione tomo uno de los anillos y se lo coloco a Daphne en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, después hizo lo mismo con Pansy.

-bien, ahora usted Pansy Cleo Parkinson acepta a Hermione Astra Morgen Black-Rosier-Prince como esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, y hasta que solo la muerte las separe.-

-S-Si, Acepto.- dijo Pansy aun si poder creer lo que había escuchado por lo que casi automáticamente agarra un anillo y se lo coloca a Hermione en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-y por ultimo, usted Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass acepta a Hermione Astra Morgen Black-Rosier-Prince como esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, y hasta que solo la muerte las separe.-

-Si, Acepto.- Daphne también algo aturdida hace lo mismo que Pansy, y le coloca el anillo en el mismo lugar.

-ahora por el poder que posee las declaro legalmente unidas en matrimonio hasta que la muerte las separe. Ya pueden besarse.-

Al ver todavía los aturdidas que estaban, Hermione decide acabar con esto por lo que besa a cada una.

-ante todos ahora les presento a Lord y Lady´s Black-Rosier-Prince.- dijo Kingsley.

…

..

….continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente cap., lamento si esta algo corto pero ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente y espero publicarlo pronto.**

**Capitulo 9**

Luego de la ceremonia todos pasaron al jardín de la mansión donde colocaron las mesas y sillas, el escenario para la banda que contrataron, la pista de baile y por supuesto la gran mesa de bufet donde los invitados pasaban para servirse lo que quieran, solo los Elfos se encargaban de recoger los trates, servir las bebidas y dar el postre, cada mesa era compartida al menos dos familias, las mas cercanas a la mesa de la recién casadas se encontraban los miembros de familia.

Había pasado algún buen tiempo de la ceremonia, las tres ya habían pasado por unas sesiones de fotos, y ya todos habían comido la comida y el postre junto con el brindis, las chicas ya habían dado su primer baile entre ellas y su familia desde hace u buen tiempo hasta ya habían partido el pastel. Ahora las tres se encontraban sentadas en su mesa, pero de vez en cuando se levantaban para hablar con algún invitado como el protocolo lo requería. Para en estos momentos ya muchas familias ya se habían retirado quedando solo unas pocas para el alivio de cierta ex Grynffindor quien ya se había quitado su saco dejándolo en el respaldo de su silla.

-voy a ir por un poco de Whisky ¿alguna quiere algo?.-pregunto Hermione al levantarse de la mesa.

-una copa de vino blanco estaría bien.- dijo Daphne.

-Vino tinto.- dijo Pansy.

-bien, ahora vuelto.-

Sin mas Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas donde se sirvió un vaso de Whisky con hielo y las copas de vino para Daphne y Pansy, y las coloco en una bandeja para llevarlas, pero antes de irse se dirigió a la mesa de las botana y agarro un gran plato y puso algunas brochetas de jamón con tomate cherry y queso, además de varios pequeños panes con relleno dulce o salado, y galletas saladas con queso crema y fruta como kiwi, fresa o manzana. Al tener todo lo que quería agarro el plato y lo coloco en la bandeja antes de irse.

Al llegar a su mesa coloco el plato en medio y le dio a cada una su copa de vino y puso su vaso de Whisky en la mesa antes de dejar la bandeja a un lado para irse a sentar en su silla.

-traje un poco de botana por si quieren.- dijo Hermione luego de sentarse.

-gracias.-dijo Daphne, mientras Pansy solo asintió.

Hermione solo suspiro antes de agarrar una galleta y comérsela, para luego darle un trago a su vaso.

-valla ustedes si que son el alma de la fiesta.-dijo Astoria con sarcasmo cuando se acercó a la mesa junto con Ginny a su lado quien también ya se había quitado su saco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Astoria?.-dijo Daphne.

-pues que te diviertas, se supone que esta es su boda y parase que están mas en un funeral o una sala de tortura que en otra cosa-

-no todos nos podemos divertir.- murmuro Pansy molesta para si misma.

-no te preocupes As, estoy segura que se van a divertir en los próximas cuatro semanas.- dijo Ginny mirando divertida a las tres mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.

Las tres las miraron sin entender nada.

-¿a que te refieres Ginny?.-pregunto Hermione con un mal presentimiento.

-pues a que mas, a su una de miel.-

-….-

-…-

-….¿¡Nuestra que!?.-

..

Xxx°°

Hermione había creído que tanto Ginny como Astoria habían estado bromeando acerca de su luna de miel debido a que nunca se mencionó o la haya mencionado alguna de las tras, ya que esta boda solo era política y nada mas. Pero resulta que una hora después tanto Andrómeda como los Señores Greengrass y muy sorprendentemente los Señores Parkinson las estaban esperando con las maletas listas y encogidas de cada una, con un traslador listo a su destino desconocido que resulto ser Venecia-Italia donde se quedaría dos noches y tres días para luego ir Milán, luego a Turín, después a Génova, Florencia, Roma, Nápoles, Catania y Terminar con Palermo. Ya que resulta que les habían arreglado en secreto una luna de miel toda pagada por casi toda Italia y no se lo habían dicho a ninguna de las tres.

Hasta Kingsley les había ayudado ya que cuando trato sacar la carta de trabajo, el le dijo que tenia permiso de faltar todo lo que durara su luna de miel, y tampoco ayudo la carta de Teddy ya que Andrómeda le dijo que ella lo cuidaría hasta que regresara y tanto Narcissa como Severus estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Por lo que Hermione ni las dos Ex Slytherin tenían otra opción en esto.

Asi que ahora las tres se encontraban paradas en medio de la habitación del Hotel sin saber que decir o hacer, se podía sentir la incomodidad en el aire. Sabían que tenían solo un mes para consumar su matrimonio antes de que los del ministerio comenzaran a intervenir si no lo hacían.

Pero eso no quería decir que precisamente lo tenían que ser ya.

-e-eh yo…..-Hermione se aclaró la garganta.- ya que ustedes dos se han conocido desde años si quieren pueden dormir las dos en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá.-

-como quieres Granger.- dijo Pansy antes de recordar que en realidad no era Granger._ "mierda, no creo que me acostumbre a que Granger no sea Granger".-_

-¿si estas segura?.-dijo Daphne.

-si lo estoy.-dijo Hermione segura. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio nuevamente con un aire de incomodad circulando. _"necesito otra bebida y salir de este cuarto".-_bueno….supongo que buenas noches, si me necesitan estaré en la sala.- sin más Hermione salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de la suite.

-no se en que demonios estarían pensando nuestros padres, para darnos esta estúpida luna de miel….simplemente es una estupidez.-dijo Pansy molesta mientras aventaba su maleta en la cama.

Daphne no dijo nada y solo se le quedo viendo a su amiga mientras esta seguía murmurando maldiciones a sus padres. La rubia sabia que Pansy no tenia la mejor vida hogareña y que sus padre no eran los mejores, por lo que había notado el cambio de comportamiento de Pansy de ser sarcástica medio bromista a huraña -gruñona todo el tiempo sobre todo con sus padres.

-Pansy.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿estas bien?

-si porque lo preguntas.-dijo Pansy de mal humor.

Daphne solo suspiro.- por nada.-sabia que si presionaba de mas, las dos tendrían una fea discusión que haría este viaje a un mas incomodo de lo que ya es.

..

A la mañana siguiente que las tres se despertaron, desayunaron juntas en el gran balcón de su habitación donde hablaron un poco y decidieron que aprovecharían este viaje y disfrutarlo lo mejor que pudiesen. Por lo que al terminar de desayunar las tres se fueron a bañar y arreglar para salir y hacer algo de turismo.

…

…

….continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-ugh que dolor de cabeza.- susurro Hermione aun sin abrir de todo los ojos, trato de llevar su mano derecha a su rostro pero se encontró que la sentía algo pesada o mas bien como si algo grande y caliente se encontraba encima de su brazo. Pero al estar aun algo dormida decidió ignorarlo y tratar de dormir un poco mas, cuando se iba a quedar profundamente dormida de nuevo sintió un movimiento en la cama para después sentir que algo o mas bien algo la abrazaba el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. "_que mierda" _.- con algo de miedo e ignorado su dolor de cabeza, Hermione abrió y con temor comprobó que de hecho sus temores son ciertos, tanto Pansy como Daphne se encontraban con ella en la cama, mas exactamente a cada lado de hecho abrasándola y lo mas importante…desnudas.

Como pudo se deslizo de las dos brujas y salio de la cama, en cuanto estuvo a fuera agarro una sabana para cubrir su desnudes, y solo vio con incredulidad a las dos brujas desnudas en la cama, mientras se le vena recuerdos de la noche anterior.

"_pero que carajos paso a noche para llegar a esto, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que las tres habíamos ido al festival donde en verdad nos divertimos, pero al llegar al hotel comenzamos a tomar pasándola la bien…después de varias copa, Pansy comenzó a besarme mientras Daphne me acariciaba y hacia aun lado a Pansy para tomar su lugar…..luego sentí como Pansy activaba el hechizo que el ministerio le puso a mi anillo para…..".-_en la cabeza de Hermione comenzaron a venirle flashes de la noche anterior lo cual la hizo sonrojar de sobremanera al recodar la activación del hechizo y lo que sucedió luego de eso. -¿en verdad lo hicimos?...y ¿las tres juntas?.-

Pero ante de que pudiera seguir pensando mas en eso, sintió otra punzada en su cabeza por lo que decidió ir a conseguir una poción para resaca y luego darse un largo baño.

…

..

-cierren las malditas cortinas.-susurro Pansy molesta al sentir la luz del sol golpear su rostro. Por lo que para evitarlo se dio la vuelta y aun con los ojos cerrados estiro los brazos para agarrar su almohada y acurrucarse con ella. _–"un momento, las almohadas no están tan calientes y tan poco tiene mucho relleno"._\- con confusión Pansy abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el pecho de alguien.-"_pero que demonios".-_

Pansy se separa rápidamente y se endereza, pero al hacerlo no solo despierta a la otra persona sino que también sin darse cuenta apoya una de sus manos en su pecho, y cuando lo hace las dos se miran con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creerlo. Pero Pansy al darse cuenta donde tiene su mano la quita rápidamente con una sonrojo furioso en su rostro.

-¿Pansy?..-pregunto Daphne algo confundida pero después de darse cuenta bien de la situación se sonrojo.- .¡¿Qué demonios paso?!...¿¡Porque estas desnuda?! O mejor dicho ¿¡porque estamos las dos desnudas y en la cama?!.-

Ante esto Pansy no sabia que responder ya que no tenia la menor idea de que decir, nunca se había imaginado a ella y Daphne en esta situación. Pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo mas, la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a una pelinegra vestida con una playera floja y short de mezclilla, descalza y aun con el cabello aun húmedo mientras aun se lo secaba con una toalla pero que quedó congelada al ver a las dos despiertas, y aun mas al ver que ninguna se había dado cuenta que las sabanas se le escurriera hasta su cintura haciéndola desviar la mirada avergonzada.

..

Xxx

La siguiente y última semana que les faltaba de su luna de miel, las tres a pasaron algo incomodas por lo sucedido, lo único bueno es que habían cumplido con consumar su matrimonio y los del ministerio no loes estaría fastidiando todo el tiempo ya que le daban al menos un año para tener su primer hijo o mejor dicho el primer embarazo, ya que en realidad la ley trata de dos embarazados de cada bruja o mago, y no de dos hijos ya que ha habido caso de que algunos embarazos aunque sea muy pocos traigan gemelos y al ser asi habían exigido ya no quedar embarazadas ya que habían tenido dos hijos ya, por lo que "corrigieron" eso parte de la ley y en lugar d exponer la "cantidad" de hijos pusieron los embarazos, la únicas excepción eran que si presentan un embarazo de alto riegos en el primero la bruja o al mago no tendrían que pasar por uno segundo ya que no querían mas muertes si se podían evitar.

Al terminar su luna de miel, las tres regresaron a Londres mas exactamente a Grimmauld Place 12 donde vivirían por el momento, mientras decidían que hacer si comprar una casa o un terrero y construir su propia casa a su gusto. Por ahora cada una tendría su propia habitación, por lo que Hermione les dio la segunda y tercera mas grande de la casa, las cuales se encontraban en el mismo piso que su habitación a tan solo dos puertas de distancia cada una.

Luego de desempacar, Hermione fue a la casa de Andrómeda por Teddy y regresar rápidamente no sin antes de que Andy la invitara a ella y sus esposas a tomar el Te durante algún dia de la semana si podían, a lo que Hermione que hablaría con ellas antes de despedirse.

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa, Hermione presento formalmente a Teddy a sus nuevas esposas, y les explico brevemente quien era Teddy y porque lo había adoptado, y sin bien no era su hijo biológico lo amaba igual y esperaba que lo llegaran a querer o al menos llevarse bien y ser amables con el ya que les dejo en claro en que no toleraría ningún insulto, desprecio o peor aun algún abuso contra el.

Con ella podía meterse si querían, pero con el niño no.

Lo cual dejo sorprendida a las dos ante su advertencia, las dos se sintieron algo ofendidas por eso de que las creyera un monstruo, pero por desgracia en especial de Pansy no podían negar que les dieron motivos y razones de desconfiar de ellas, por toda la historia que tenían.

Pero sin mas aceptaron lo que la ex Grynffindor acepto.

…

…

…**.continuara….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Después de regresar de su Luna de miel, cada una volvió a su rutina antes de su matrimonio, Hermione todas las mañanas se iba a trabajar como Auror en el ministerio luego de llevar a Teddy con Andrómeda mientras salía de trabajar. Pansy por su parte también se iba a trabajar en San Mungo ya que era Sanadora, ahí era compañera de trabajo de Draco quien también es sanador, Daphne por su parte había estudiado Leyes y manejo de empresas por lo que trabaja con su padre en los negocios de su familia.

Algunas veces cuando podían almorzaban o comían las tres juntas, mientras que otras solo eran Daphne y Pansy…..Hermione y Pansy o Daphne y Hermione aunque cuando era la rubia y la oji gris, el ambiente era algo más tenso, ya que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos o relajarse debido a que asi fue educada, mientras que con la Oji gris por mucho que lo deseara no quería hacer un movimiento en falso y que fuera nuevamente rechazada fríamente por la rubia, de solo recordar ese suceso sentía un dolor en su pecho.

Por lo que solo compartan un almuerzo o comida en silencio, con muy escasa platica antes de despedirse y regresar a sus trabajos, hasta volverse a ver en la tarde.

…

…

-Black, Greengrass tienen un caso, espero lo resuelvan pronto.- dijo el jefe de Aurores arrojando una carpeta en la mesa de la pelirroja, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-joder todavía no me acostumbro a esto de nuestros apellidos.- dijo la pelirroja mientras agarraba la carpeta.

-ni me lo digas.-dijo Hermione algo fastidiada, ya que desde que se revelo su verdadera herencia no había día que no se le acercara alguien con doble intensión, de por si después de la guerra ya era un dolor de culo ahora lo era más. Pero lo que mas la molestaba era que ya no le decían Granger sino Black al menos cuando trabajaba ya que en la sociedad magia era llamada Lord Black-Rosier-Prince y era tratada como la realeza cuando antes solo era vista como si fuera algo embarrado en sus zapatos por decirlo de una manera amable . -¿de qué trata el caso?.-

-ha habido muertes terribles a causa de torturas, maldiciones y gran parte por sadismo en varias partes de escocia, se dice que se ha visto a Rookwood, Yaxley y los Carrow merodeando por Crail en los últimos tres días. Aquí dice que podemos usar cualquier medida para capturarlos, y sobre todo para defendernos asi que en pocas palabras tenemos permiso para matar- explico Ginny antes de pasarle la carpeta a Hermione.

-ya veo, si esto es cierto no será tan fácil capturarlos en especial con los Carrow involucrados.- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-y tienes razón esos bastardos son extremadamente sádicos y locos.-dijo Ginny dándole un escalofrió al recordar su sexto año. –esos malditos están mejor muertos.-

-yo también lo creo, pero por desgracia solo podemos matar si es necesario.-dijo Hermione algo molesta por eso, ya que creía que era mejor matarlos a todos, no le encontraba ningún sentido captúralos y enviarlos a Azkaban para después que esos desgraciados volvieran a salir de nuevo e hicieran de las suyas, y volver a empezar de nuevo. –"_pero no nos prohíbe hacerlo, solo tiene que verse como defensa propia"_.- y eso era lago que Hermione pensaba aprovechar, ella misma se encargaría de matar a los mas peligrosos Mortífagos cuando fueran a casarlos, estando esos cuatro en la lista junto con Dolohov, Macniar, Rowle, los hermanos Lestrange ya que Bellatrix estaba muerta, lo cual Hermione estaba muy agradecida con la señora Weasley, y Greyback aunque el hombre lobo no fuera un Mortífagos si era alguien muy peligrosos que merecería morir sin lugar a dudas.

Sabia que como Auror lo que pensaba hacer estaba mal, pero a Hermione no le podía importar menos, no podía permitir que esos malnacidos estuvieran vivos si planeaba tener hijos, ya que mientras vivieran siempre estaría con la paranoia de que algún día esos vendrían por ella para vengarse y para hacerlo tomarían cualquier medida para hacerle daño, y eso Hermione no lo podía permitir.

-muy bien lo mejor seria, comenzar a investigar.-dijo Ginny algo emocionada por una cacería.

..

Xx°°

-¿estas bien Fred, te ves un poco pálido?.-pregunto George preocupado al ver el estado de su gemelo.

-s-si estoy bien, solo fue un mareo, no pasa nada.-dijo Fred tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano. Pero lo cierto es que desde hace una semana comenzó a sentirse mal, al principio eran las náuseas, muchos olores le daban asco al igual que algunas comidas lo cual era extraño ya que a el le encantaba la comida. Luego fueron los mareos, a veces se mareaba sin previo aviso, se sentía muy cansado en algunos días y por ultimo y lo mas extraño es que le comenzaba dolor los pezones hasta creía que habían crecido un poco.

No le había dicho a nadie ya que no quería preocuparlos, era un milagro que Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado ya que lo trataba de ocultar por lo que agradecía que aun dormían en habitaciones separadas ya que todavía no llegaban a ese nivel de comodidad, era cierto que al casarse consumaron su matrimonio pero eso era pro obligación y no por que lo sintieran desear hacerlo.

-bueno si no te sientes bien pued….¡FRED!.-George no pudo continuar hablando al ver como su gemelo se desvanecía en el suelo, por lo que de inmediato corrió hacia el. Debido al ruido llamo la atención de Lee pero George lo ignoro y trato de despertar a su gemelo llamándolo varias veces pero al ver que no reaccionaba, decidió llevarlo a San Mungo, por lo que después de encargarle la tienda a su amigo, cargo a su hermano y corrió a la red flu.

Sin perder el tiempo agarro un poco de polvos y grito la dirección antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

..

Pansy había terminado su pequeño descanso de 15 minutos, cuando saliendo de la sala de descanso y llegar a la sala de espera para ver si había alguna una emergencia o paciente que atender, fue interceptada por un pelirrojo alterado con otro pelirrojo en sus brazos. Pansy al ver de quienes se traban de inmediato fue atenderlos, por lo que le ordeno al pelirrojo poner a su hermano en la camilla.

-Weasley ¿Qué le paso?.-pregunto Pansy.

-e-estábamos hablando cuando se desmayó. P-pero desde la mañana lo note mas pálido de lo normal.-explico George nervioso para después mirar con preocupación y suplica a la oji verde.-….Parkinson ¿el estará bien, verdad?.-

-"_en realidad ahora es Black-Rosier-Prince_".-pensó Pansy con burla.- no puedo prometerte nada si antes saber lo que tiene, pero te asegurare que hare todo lo posible para que este bien.-

George al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos asintió.-gracias es todo lo que pido.-

Ante eso Pansy lo miro por un momento sorprendida antes de sacudir su cabeza y concentrarse.

-bien llévelo a la habitación.-ordeno Pansy a una enfermera para después mirar a otra.- y tu avísale al Dr. Malfoy que su esposo esta aquí.-

-enseguida Dra. Black.-

Al igual que con Hermione, solo la llamaban Black ya que al decir los tres apellidos seria muy tardad para una emergencia, y además ridículo en la opinión de Pansy ya que mientras llamar su largo apellido el paciente ya estaría muerto para ese entonces. Por lo que solo en eventos formales o importantes usaba su titulo.

Sin mas Pansy se dirigió a la habitación donde llevaron a Fred para revisarlo.

….

…

…..**continuara**…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

-espera, repíteme de nuevo lo que dijiste.-

Pansy rodo los ojos.-que Fred esta embarazado de 8 semanas.-dijo ya con fastidio ya que esta era la quinta vez que el rubio le decía que se lo repitiera. Cuando vio que le iba a pedir lo mismo lo interrumpió molesta.-si me vuelves a decir que te lo repita, te voy a lanzar un maléfico.-

-es que no lo puedo creer como es posible.-dijo Draco aun si creerlo.

-bueno Draquito si quieres te doy la charla de la flor y la abeja, veras cuando una abejita se pos...-dijo Pansy con burla.

-a eso no me refería idiota.-dijo Draco interrumpiéndola mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. –lo que quiero decir es como es posible que pase tan pronto.-

-no se, pero las tres pruebas dieron positivo, además el cuerpo de Fred comenzara a cambiar por lo que tengo entendido.-

-¿a que te refieres?.-pregunto Draco confundido.

-quiero decir a que como es hombre y normalmente seria imposible que quedara embarazado, debido pues que no tiene lo necesario para dar a luz como una mujer al igual que alimentar al bebe, bueno debido a la poción que bebio en su noche de bodas, poseía un efecto secundario el cual era que a pesar de exteriormente tener un aparato reproductor masculino en el interior aun tendría el cambio al tener un uterino y ovarios los cuales duraría al menos cinco días antes de desaparecer para asegurar la concepción, por que si lograra quedar embarazado su cuerpo comenzaría a cambiar a la semana .-comenzó a explicar Pansy al rubio.- los cuales los cambios seria, obviamente el crecimiento del vientre, el crecimiento de pechos los cuales se llenaría de leche como una mujer para que pueda alimentar al bebe y….al llegar al octavo mes , bueno digamos que su aparato reproductor masculino desaparecerá y tendrá uno femenino.-

-¿y-y eso porque?.-pregunto Draco entre nerviosos e incomodo.

-como que porque idiota, ¿por donde quieres que saque al bebe? Por su trasero o que.- dijo Pansy viéndolo con incredulidad.

Draco no dijo nada y solo se quedo imaginando como seria todo aquello y es cuando se dio cuenta de que Fred se encontraba embarazado y que cuando el diera a luz luego le tocaría a el, y solo recordar toda la explicación de Pansy se puso mas pálido, de repente se sintió mareado y sin mas cayo al suelo lo último que escucho fue Pansy llamándolo.

…

..

-¿entonces que es lo que tengo?.-pregunto Fred cuando vio a Pansy entrar a la habitación.

-sabes que no me gusta estar con rodeos asi que lo diré directamente, estas Embarazado de 8 semanas.-dijo Pansy.

Tanto Fred como George se quedaron en shock, sobre todo Fred que no lo podía creer.

-¿e-estas segura?-pregunto George incrédulo.

Pansy bufo molesta.-si estoy segura, las tres pruebas dieron positivo.-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas se escucho un gran ruido por lo que tanto Pansy como George voltearon a ver a que era y vieron a Fred desmayado.

-genial.-dijo Pansy con sarcasmo.

Primero era el idiota de su amigo y luego el pelirrojo, tal para cual.

..

…

Xxx°

Bien hecho Black, Greengrass. Puede que hayamos perdido a los Carrow y Yaxley, lo cual no es una gran perdida en realidad, pero al menos tenemos a Rookwood y no creo que pueda hacer mucho con las secuelas de batalla que tiene.-

-gracias Señor.-dijo Hermione mientras que Ginny solo sintió.

-bien, ahora las dejo trabajar.-dijo el jefe de Aurores antes de irse.

-tuvimos una buena caza hoy.-dijo Ginny.

-si pero no sin tener heridas graves, casi pierdes un brazo y yo una pierna. –

-detalles, detalles, al menos nuestro plan funciono.-

-si, pero ahora tendremos que lidiar con el papeleo.- dijo Hermione mirando el papeleo en su escritorio.

Ginny gimió ante esto.-esto es lo que mas odio.-

-vamos entre mas rápido términos con esto, mas rápido podremos irnos a casa.-la animo Hermione.

…

..

Xx°°

Pasaron los días y como cada Domingo ya como una tradición desde que se termino la guerra, se hacia una comida en la madriguera donde todos se juntaban para convivir entre todos y estar mas unidos. Esta vez había mas ya que cada Weasley trajo ahora a su respectiva pareja, y claramente Luna, Neville, Hermione y Andrómeda junto con sus parejas estaban mas que invitados ya que también son familia.

Y como era costumbre Hermione traía algunas bebidas muggles y claramente un delicioso postre helado de chocolate y frutas, muchas frutas. Aunque esta vez hizo el doble al ver mas personas reunidas. Después de platicar un rato, todos pasaron al patio trasero donde se encontraba una gran mesa con muchas sillas donde todos se sentaron, donde comieron entre platicas y risas.

Pero cuando se sirvió el postre, Bill llamo la atención de todos.

-antes de comenzar a devorar el delicioso postres. Fleur y yo queremos dar un anuncio.-dijo Bill con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía una mano a su esposa.

-¿Qué anuncio queridos?.-pregunto Molly confundida.

-estoy embarazada.-Fleur con una gran sonrisa.

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de que todos estallaran en aplausos y todos felicitaran a la pareja. A excepción de un rubio y un pelirrojo que solo se quedaron como estatuas cuando escucharon la noticia, y cierta oji verde que miraba de reojo a su amigo, aunque esto no paso desapercibido para una mujer rubia.

-¿Draco querido están bien?.-pregunto Narcissa preocupada.

-….S-Si.-

-no me mientas Draco, y dime que pasa.-Narcissa miro seria a su hijo. Al ver que este no quería decirle nada voltea a ver a Pansy quien a ver su mirada traga saliva.- Pansy tu sabes lo que le sucede, asi que dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.-

-no te atrevas Pansy.-dijo Draco entre dientes al ver que iba hablar.

-lo siento Draco pero tu madre da mas miedo que tu. Lo que sucede es que Fred esta embarazado.-dijo Pansy

-¡Pansy!.-

La oji verde solo se encogió de hombros.-lo siento.-

-espera que.-dijo Narcissa con incredulidad.

Draco suspiro cansado.-que Fred esta embarazado.-

-…no puede ser.-murmuro Narcissa aun sin creerlo de todo pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que eso significada grito de felicidad.-¡Voy hacer abuela!.-

Este grito atrajo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede Narcissa porque gritas?.-pregunto Andrómeda.

-Draco y Fred también van a tener un bebe por que voy hacer abuela Andy.-dijo Narcissa feliz.

-…..-

-….-

-eso significa que Fred esta….¿embarazado?.-pregunto Charlie algo confundido.

-¿eso es cierto Fred?.-pregunto Molly.

-…S-Si.-dijo Fred.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio por varios segundos antes de que Molly también se emocionara y dijera que seria doblemente abuela. Mientras que los demás también los felicitaban.

-felicidades chicos.-los felicito Hermione con una sonrisa.

-si hermano felicidades, quien diría que sería el primero o bueno el segundo en dar la noticia.-dijo Ginny entre divertida y feliz por ser doblemente tia.

…

…

…**continuara**…


End file.
